


Roundtable Rival

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Una tipica giornata di lavoro per il presidente della Federazione di Leda, Forseti Solensson.





	Roundtable Rival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/gifts).



> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

“Sei un bastardo.”

Forseti non dà segno di averlo ascoltato più di tanto, e continua a passare la lingua sulla punta del sesso di Dour, già gonfio di sangue e teso al massimo, come se stesse assaporando il dolce di neve di fine inverno. Sta terminando di spogliarsi nel farlo, e a Dour fa girare la testa vederlo nudo e in ginocchio davanti a lui, che ha ancora quasi tutti gli abiti al proprio posto.

“Sei un bastardo,” ripete, un po’ affannato quando l’intero sesso è ormai sparito nella gola di Forseti e la punta della lingua riesce a lambirne la base, “non possiamo farlo adesso. Abbiamo l’ambasciatore degli Harlequin da ricevere tra meno di un’ora, la carrozza è stata già avvistata alla cerchia esterna delle mura…”

Forseti si prende una pausa, riprendendo a usare le sue mani su Dour e, oh, diamine, come si fa a essere ovunque con due mani sole. “L’ambasciatore sarà ricevuto all’orario prefissato. Tu _non durerai_ così tanto.”

“Questo è poco ma sicuro,” mugola Dour in risposta, accogliendo un dito nel suo orifizio posteriore. _Come si può essere così perversi?_ “Ci sono gli incontri con i ministri da relazionare…”

“Abbiamo già steso le bozze.”

“… le scorte di grano da monitorare visto l’arrivo delle nuove nevi…”

“Confido che la nostra rete di osservatori sia già partita da alcuni giorni e sia di ritorno a breve,” commenta tranquillo Forseti, sfilandogli la tunica da sopra le spalle e spingendolo verso il tavolo che troneggia al centro della stanza: fino a un istante prima che lo sgombri con una sbracciata, aveva ospitato rotoli di pergamena, cartapecora ancora vergine, libri e stiletti di grafite, monete contraffatte fresche di conquista e nastri di ceralacca spezzati. Il freddo del marmo è spiacevole contro le natiche di Dour, ma il calore del corpo di Forseti che, _per tutti gli dei del Valhalla_ , è salito _sul tavolo_ a sua volta e chi sa se questa volta riusciranno a farsi veramente male schiantandolo, salva ogni cosa, e distrugge ogni apparenza.

“Presidente,” dice una voce dall’altra parte dei panneggi che fanno da porta alla stanza, ma che discretamente non si palesa al suo interno – Forseti non si era mai preoccupato del pudore, ma Reginleif e Dour, purtroppo per la sua impudicizia, sì; “Presidente,” ripete, “è tutto a posto? Ha bisogno di aiuto?”

“È tutto a posto,” ruggisce Forseti, guidando il sesso di Dour contro il suo orifizio, sfidandolo con uno sguardo che Dour ricambia, famelico e smarrito insieme. “Non credo che vogliate darmi l’aiuto di cui ho bisogno adesso,” continua, impalandosi su di lui e soffocando l’ansito di Dour tappandogli la bocca con una mano, “ma mandate un messaggero presso la locanda degli ambasciatori e chiedete all’ambasciatore di sua eccellenza la duchessa di Harlequin-Meuilly che sarò disponibile a riceverlo una clessidra più tardi di quanto non abbiamo già programmato, e che mi scuso per il ritardo, ma gli affari di stato mi hanno _travolto_.” Ci pensa su un attimo, socchiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio. “Ah sì, e mandate un messaggero all’ambasciata di sua eccellenza l’ammiraglio Rojas Muñoz per accettare l’offerta di noleggio dei mercantili che ci ha promesso, ma a un decimo in meno del prezzo che propongono.”

Un “sì, presidente,” soffocato da una risata mal nascosta li lascia di nuovo soli. Dour gli tira un pugno sugli addominali scolpiti, senza forza né desiderio di fargli male.

“Sei l’unico in tutte le Lande che riesce a eccitarsi parlando di politica,” commenta con una punta di malignità che però è solo simulata. E tuttavia è vero, Forseti è più eretto che mai mentre affonda sul suo sesso, il suo corpo scolpito è teso e lucido di sudore e si muove palpitante sotto le sue dita: è quasi irreale, se non fosse per gli allenamenti scrupolosi cui si è sottoposto e si continua a sottoporre, per le battaglie che ha combattuto in prima linea, per il rigore che persegue in tutti i piaceri della propria vita a eccezione di quello in camera da letto. È irreale che Forseti voglia anche lui nella propria vita, quando ha già Reginleif a colmare il suo affetto e soddisfare le sue voglie, e Reginleif sembra discesa direttamente dagli astri per quanto è bella.

Dour si inarca appena, contrastando il ritmo regolare di Forseti, che tira un sospiro indecifrabile. Diventa uno scontro di volontà il loro, l’ennesimo, perché Dour vuole spezzare la perfezione del suo migliore amico e del suo unico amore e Forseti vuole che Dour si arrenda e si disperda dentro di lui.

Ma Dour non si è allenato abbastanza nella propria vita, Dour è magro e allampanato e ha condotto una vita da politicante come le quattro generazioni prima di lui. Dour è uno stratega, e Forseti può farlo a pezzi quando vuole: le sue mani gli si stringono al collo, dolcemente ma fermamente, e Dour perde il controllo e la sfida. Forseti stringe i muscoli delle sue natiche e accoglie ogni spasmo furente di Dour con soddisfazione, cercando di restare sull’orlo del piacere il più a lungo possibile, nonostante le carezze spasmodiche di Dour al suo sesso. Arriva all’orgasmo, alla fine, ed è potente e voluttuoso, e arriva nell’attimo in cui lo vuole e lascia le briglie che ha tenuto così fermamente. I fiotti di seme sulla pelle e sul viso di Dour ne sono la prova, la firma sull’atto di resa che gli ha così gentilmente offerto.


End file.
